Fight Caves
Fire Cape & TokHaar-Kal The TzHaar Fight Cave is a Minigame in HydraScape. It involves single-handedly fighting off 62 waves of TzHaar creatures, not including a boss fight against one of the strongest monsters on HydraScape: TzTok-Jad, with a combat level of 702. Players will be rewarded with Tokkul and a Fire cape for playing this minigame (Wave 1-32) and if they manage to defeat TzTok-Jad, they will be rewarded with the TokHaar-Kal. Recommended Levels 90+ Hitpoints 85+ Range 70+ Prayer 70+ Defence Items Recommended If you have decided you have enough time to spend doing the Fight Caves, and are going to go through with it, this is the suggested inventory setup you should take with you: This setup is designed for people who are doing the Fight Caves and aren't amazingly wealthy, but have a little to put aside to obtain a Fire Cape / TokHaar-Kal. The Dragonfire shield (charged) has good defence bonuses within its charged state, however, this does not mean that Extreme Ranging (4)s have to be used, regular Ranging Potion (4)s can also be used. An imbued ring does not have to be used. There are a few variations within the wearable setup however; The Karil's top can be switched for a Black d'hide body instead. Also, the Full Slayer helmet is used within this setup, a Verac's helm would also work in the helmet slot, and Snakeskin could be a replacement of the Ranger boots which are shown. ''Note: More than 500 bolts may be needed depending upon your level in Ranged. Monsters & Waves There are a total of 64 waves in the Fight Caves, including the TzTok-Jad. Waves 1-14 This wave is rather easy, with the highest level being two Tok-Xil (level-90). They attack you with Ranged and can do a lot of damage if you are not careful. You may want to pray against them occasionally, but doing so is not suggested as you will need your prayer later on. Waves 15-30 Now the Fight Caves start to get harder, by adding a Yt-MejKot (level-180) into the mix. This monster is pure melee. You can use smaller monsters to block, and range him if you wish, only after killing the Tok-Xil and Tz-Kih first. If you choose to melee this monster, which isn't advised due to it's ability to heal when close to you, use the prayer Protect from melee. As soon as you finish off the two Yt-MejKot, immediately put on your Protect from magic prayer. From now on until the final wave you will be facing a Ket-Zek (level-360). This monster can deal up to 500 damage without your Protect from magic prayer on and can also do melee damage if you get too close. You will likely have to keep your Protect from magic prayer on for every normal wave onwards unless you kill the Ket-Zek first in every wave. Remember when you face this monster always watch your prayer points and kill the Tz-Kih before they drain your prayer points. It is suggested to range every monster from now on. You can melee smaller monsters if you need to and want to save arrows but make sure to kill the Ket-Zek first so you can save prayer, but remember to turn it back on after finishing the current wave. Players may try to trap monsters behind each other in a line, melee the ones in the front and range the ones in the back. Waves 31-62 Jad Wave 63 TzTok-Jad Finally, after about half an hour of battling some of the hardest monsters in HydraScape, you are about to defeat one of the hardest monsters to ever appear to date, the TzTok-Jad! After TzHaar-Mej-Jal comes on the screen and says the TzTok-Jad has spawned, it can attack with either Ranged or Magic first, so put on Protect from ranged as this is the attack you can't hear until it's too late! (you can hear his Magic attack - turn your sound effects on). TzTok-Jad's Magic attack sounds like two bangs close together, so listen out and be ready to switch to Protect from magic prayer if you hear it. You can try having auto retaliate on and see if you can find the TzTok-Jad faster or not, sometimes it helps, and other times it doesn't if you can't locate him right away. Once you have located the TzTok-Jad pay immediate attention to his feet. If you don't, you will die in a matter of seconds due to lack of the correct protection prayer. Here is how his attacks work: Range: He will raise his feet, and then slam them down right away. You will also see a lightning effect around his feet when they hit the ground. If you see this, quickly turn on protect from range as you won't hear this attack until it's too late. Mage: He will tilt his head down as a large asteroid like object forms, when he lunges forward the object will head towards you. Quickly turn on Protect from Mage. You can also hear this attack; it sounds like two loud bangs close together. So have your sounds on, it helps. Melee: He will attack using melee if you are standing beside him. It looks like he's trying to grab you with his hand. During this battle, make sure you are keeping up your prayer points, or you may find yourself dead. Reward After TzTok-Jad there are no more surprises. Once he's dead you leave the cave and TzHaar-Mej-Jal will award you with a TokHaar-Kal and 16,000 Tokkul. If you do the fight caves again you will get another cape and 16,000 Tokkul. If you managed make it this far, congratulations you have just finished the hardest activity in HydraScape. FAQ Q: What happens if I die during the Fight Caves? A: You will be removed from the fight caves, and will keep all of your items. Q: Can I get more than one Fire Cape? A: Yes, just complete the mini game once more. Q: Will I lose my Fire Cape if I die in the wilderness? A: No, since this item is untradeable you will keep it on death. Q: What stats does the Fire Cape give? A: Attack: Stab: +1; Slash: +1; Crush: +1; Magic: +1; Range: +1 Defence: Stab: +11; Slash: +11; Crush: +11; Magic: +11; Range: +11 Other: Strength: +4; Prayer: +2 Q: Is there a faster way to access my inventory and prayer menus? A: Yes, you can now use the hot keys "F1" for your inventory, and "F3" for your prayer menu. Q: Does your progress save upon logging out? A: No, upon log out your progress will not be saved. Thank you for reading my Fight Caves Guide, please stay tuned for more.